High School Terrors
by Gothic Spook
Summary: COMPLETE! Casefile. After disappearances at a high school Doggett, Reyes, Scully and Mulder are sent to investigate as undercover teachers. Please Read And Review
1. High School Dream

**High School Terrors**  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Key words: DRR, Doggett, Reyes, Mulder, Scully friendship  
Category: Case file/ Romance maybe some humour  
Summery: A case of disappearing teachers and student send Doggett, Reyes, Scully and Mulder back to High School  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Property of CC, 1013 and FOX. Yada yada yada.  
Spoilers: Season 8&9  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that would like it, just e-mail me and let me know : )  
Authors note: I'm not from america and so have no clue what high school is really like except from what I have seen on tv and films. So I apologise if High School is nothing like it is in this fic.  
  
Monica woke up with a start. She was startled by her surroundings. It took her a few minutes to remember were she was and whom she was in bed with. This was the fifth night in a row that she had had a dream about school, not her school but a school non the less. She would be the teacher and she would be in front of the class teaching. The next thing she knew she would be in a dark room. No windows. Only some stairs leading to a trap door. She would frantically try and open it. To find it locked from the outside. She could smell an awful smell, as if something was dead and decaying. She would sit for hours thinking of a way out when the trap door would open. The light blinding her. That was when she always woke up. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was only 2:30 in the morning. She got out of bed and went to get herself a drink of water. Upon returning she could see the other occupant of the bed looking at her.  
  
Are you okay?' He asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Yeah, it was just a nightmare' She told him as she crawled back into bed, he pulled her close to him and started kissing her neck. She started moaning, he had found out that her neck was her weak spot.  
  
John' She moan as his lips found hers.   
  
Neither said anything else as they made love. They had discovered how much they loved each other the previous week and had spent every night together. As the time went on, their moans filled the night air, until they were sleeping peacefully in each others arms. Monica forgetting all about her dream. As John held tight to her and she held tight to him.


	2. Getting The Case

THAT MORNING  
John and Monica chatted happily as they made their way to the x files office that they shared with their two best friends. They had not told Mulder or Scully about there relationship. And hoped to tell them soon. They walked in just in the middle of Mulder and Scully's conversation.  
  
I cant believe Skinner agreed to this' Scully exclaimed.  
  
Agreed to what, not another money ordit' John asked.  
  
You wish. Let me ask you both something. What did you think of high school?' Mulder asked them. Monica and John looked at each other before Monica answered first.  
  
A lot of fun, not including the lessons. Why?' She asked him curiously.  
  
We just got a case, 3 students 4 teachers, all missing all have one thing in common they are all at the same high school and guess what. Because there being a lack of evidence Skinner agreed that it would be best if agents went undercover. They already talked to the head teacher, he agreed for us to go in and he would be the only one who knows who we are'  
  
So we go in and take over the classes that have a missing teacher?' John asked him.  
  
Yep' Scully answered.  
  
What are the classes?' Monica looked at Mulder.  
  
Art, Gym, Biology and Cooking' he told them  
  
Dibs on art' Monica said.  
  
Dibs on gym' John said.  
  
Dibs on biology' Dana said.  
  
Dam' Mulder said.  
  
As they made there way to their cars Mulder was begging John or even Monica to swap with him.  
  
Not a chance' John simply said.  
  
Oh come on please please, I'll do anything you ask' Mulder offered. John thought about it for a minute.  
  
No'  
  
Monica please. I'll do anything' He begged. Monica thought for a second.  
  
Fine. But you owe me a favour okay' She told him and he grabbed her into a hug.  
  
Thank you so much, I can barely cook toast'   
  
They all laughed and got into their separate cars and all went to their homed to pack for the case. Once Monica had arrived home her eyes went wide as she remembered her dream.  
  
_**********  
Please read and review. Let me know if I should continue or if this is crap. I need encouragement!_


	3. Monica's Class

MONICA'S CLASS  
Morning everyone I'm Miss Reyes and I'll be your teacher for a while, now can some one tell me what you were doing with your other teacher' Monica asked the class, a couple of hands went up. She pointed to a blonde haired girl.  
  
We were learning about bacteria and food diseases' she told her.  
  
Well that sounds' she thought for a minute looking for the right words. Disgusting and off putting. What do you say we skip that part of the lesson' There was a chorus of cheers from all the students. What would you guys like to do?' She asked.  
  
Actually cook something!' Someone yelled from the back.  
  
Okay, how about we cook some Mexican chilli'   
  
Again everyone yelled in approval. Monica put the recipe and instruction on the board, everyone copied it down and started, Monica even made some for herself and the others. After she had made hers and left it to cook she walked around the class to see how every one was doing. She looked towards the window and saw someone, who apparently was the gardening person who keeps the grass short and plants healthy, looking at her. He wasn't moving. Just standing and watching.  
  
Miss' Somebody yelled.   
  
Monica turned her head towards her then back to the window. The gardener was gone. She went to help the person you yelled. Not sure whether or not to tell her partners about it. In the end she decided not to. They wouldn't be able to do much about it anyway.


	4. Mulder's Class

MULDER'S CLASS  
Greetings everyone my name is Mr Mulder and i'll be your teacher for a little while okay who can tell me what you lot have been doing?' Mulder asked. No one put their hand up.   
  
Okay I'll just pick a name out of the register...Ruth Charmen' He called out.   
  
Our other teacher just kept talking about famous artists, we haven't done any paintings or anything yet' She told him.  
  
Well then get you canvases out, get paints, brushes, water and have fun'   
  
Everyone was stunned into silence before everyone cheered and got all the equipment. Mulder even got himself a canvas and other equipment and started painting.  
  
Sir there no more blue' Someone called.   
  
Mulder went over them, picked up the bottle of blue paint and started to shake it, trying to get it out. He held the bottle upside down above his head so he could see if any was coming out. He squeezed the bottle and a lot of blue paint came out and covered his face. Everyone was in shock except the girl who asked him for help who was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.  
  
You think this is funny?' He asked her in a serious tone.  
  
No' She giggled. Mulder picked up a bottle of red paint and held it above her head. She stopped giggling.  
  
You wouldn't' She said.  
  
I would' He told her.   
  
Just before he squeezed and the red paint spilled all over her head, she screamed with disbelief a second before grabbing some yellow and spraying it all over Mulder, all the other students in the class joined in and soon everyone was chucking and pouring paint on everyone else. At the end of the lesson all the students were laughing at themselves and each other because of how ridiculous they looked with paint all over them. The bell went and the students left. Mulder was clearing up some of the mess and looked outside of the window. He saw the gardener looking at him. A knock on the door caused him to look away for a second, when he looked back the gardener was gone.  
  


_As always please review and tell me how i'm doing : )_


	5. Slight Break In The Case

THAT NIGHT 10:45pm  
JOHN AND MONICA'S MOTEL ROOM  
John and Monica were sharing a motel room, so that Mulder and Scully could share. Their room had two double beds and Mulder and Scully's room had one double bed. John and Monica were sitting on her bed looking though the files of the missing people. As Monica looked at three of the pictures a light bu;b went off in her head. John noticed her shocked expression.  
  
What is it?' he asked. She didn't answer, she reached for the other files on the missing people and gasped.  
  
Brown' She stated.  
  
What?' John asked completely confused.  
  
All the missing people have brown hair and brown eyes, shouldn't the FBI have picked that up or some one should have noticed?' Monica frantically said.  
  
Hey calm down' He tried to calm her.  
  
Me and Mulder both have brown hair and eyes. What if something happens?' Monica was nearly panicking. John sat down next to her and pulled her to him. She clung onto him.  
  
Nothing is going to happen to you or to Mulder, Me and Scully will watch over your backs okay' John told her and she seamed to calm down.  
  
Okay' she said. He started planting kisses over her neck, her eyes closed to the sensation. Johns hands wandered over her body and hers travelled down his.  
  
Lets go to bed' he suggested.  
  
Okay' she replied and her lips found his.


	6. Creepy Man

The next day Monica was on the edge. She kept jumping at the slightest thing. She had let all of her classes cook anything they wanted. And they gladly began cooking. The class she had before lunch she let go fifteen minutes early, she needed to see John. She went over to the gym to find John, she didn't feel safe without him. She saw that he was on the football field. Showing the boys how to kick and catch properly. He saw her and smiled. Giving the students one last word of instruction he walked over towards her. All of the boys watched them.  
  
Hey' She said.  
  
What's the matter?' He asked straight away.  
  
Nothing I just had to see you, I'm not feeling to safe considering what we found out last night' She told him.   
  
He pulled her into a hug. They heard the boys yelling and whistling in the background. Monica began to laugh. They pulled apart, smiling. John took Monica's hand in his and they walked back towards the field. Monica sat down on the benches as John continued to teach the students.  
  
Monica waited at the benches for John, he had gone to have a shower and change. No one was around every one was in the cafeteria getting lunch.  
  
You shouldn't be out here by yourself' A voice came from behind her. She stood up and turned to see it was the gardener that she had seen through the window the other day.  
  
And why's that?' she asked.  
  
Because of what's going on around here, people disappearing' he told her.  
  
What do you know about that?' she asked suspiciously.  
  
Just the rumours and some other stuff' He said and before she could ask any more questions he left. She felt a tap on her should and jumped a mile high. She turned around and saw John looking worriedly at her.  
  
You okay?' he asked. He noticed that she was shaking slightly.  
  
Yeah you just scared me, lets go get some lunch' she told him and they both headed towards the cafeteria.   
  
For the rest of the day Monica tried to make connections in her head, the brown hair and eyes, the creepy gardener person. What did he mean?


	7. Gardeners Shed

Monica had a free period after lunch and decided to do a little investigating. The others all had classes and so she had to go by herself. She only told them she was looking into a lead and would tell them later if she found anything. She walked towards the gardeners shed, where he kept all his equipment.  
  
Hello!' She called but no one answered her.   
  
She walked in and saw all the usual gardening equipment. The place was larger than she thought. She walked around and didn't see anything suspicious. As she was leaving her foot caught on the carpet and caused her to loose her balance. She didn't fall but she looked down and saw something strange. She took out her flashlight and pointed it towards the floor. She rolled back the carpet and found a trap door. She pulled it open and shined it down. There was an awful smell and she had to cover her nose and mouth. She heard a creek behind her and was about to turn around when she was hit over the head and fell down into the hidden room. She didn't feel it when someone, dragged her to the far wall, or when they stripped her down to her bra and panties, nor did she feel it when they chained her wrists above her head on the wall. The man looked at her and was satisfied. He walked up the steps, slammed the trap door and put a lock on it. And left the gardeners shed.  
  


_Thank you to every one who has reviewed please keep it up. I need to know what people think : )_


	8. Missing

DANA'S CLASSROOM  
Her last class for the day had just left when there was a knock on the door. It was John and Mulder. Looking worried.  
  
Have you seen Monica?' John asked.  
  
No. Why? What's wrong?' she replied.  
  
She didn't turn up for her last two classes and no ones seen her' Mulder told her.   
  
We have to find her' John stated.  
  
MULDER AND DANA'S MOTEL ROOM  
Mulder was on the internet doing research, while John and Dana were looking at files on possible suspects. The phone rang and Mulder picked it up.  
  
Mulder.....Who is this?.....Where is she?...You better not hurt her you son of a bitch' The line went dead. John and Dana were looking at him.  
  
What did he say?' John asked. Mulder told them what he had said and their mouths and eyes opened in shock.  
  
Cant we do a trace or something on the call' Dana suggested. Mulder redialed the number. A second later he hanged up.  
  
The high schools phone in the front office' Mulder told them.  
  
Who would be there now, school has been over for a couple of hours?' Dana asked.  
  
Cleaning staff...um...the gardener' John said. Mulder eyes lit up. What?'  
  
Yesterday at the end of one of my classes I saw the gardener person and he was kind of staring at me all funny like, it was creepy' He told them.   
  
Well I think we better have a talk with him.' Dana said.


	9. True Killer And Sacrifice

AFTER QUESTIONING THE GARDENER  
7:30PM  
  
There's something about him II don't like' John said.  
  
I agree, maybe we should have him watched' Dana suggested.  
  
Definatley' Mulder agreed.  
  
HIDDEN UNDERGROUND ROOM   
GARDENER'S SHED  
3:30AM  
Monica opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything. There was no light. She shivered in the cold. Her hands had gone numb long ago.   
  
Help' she tried to call out, but it didn't sound any louder than a whisper, her throat was dry.   
  
How long had she been here? She couldn't tell. What was that awful smell? She didn't want to know. She heard a door open and saw a dark figure walking down some steps with a flashlight. All of a sudden the room was flooded with a bright light, it blinded Monica, she had to close her eyes. When she opened them she saw Mr Steven Graham, the head teacher standing in front of her. She looked passed him at the other wall and all around her. Blood was everywhere. Body parts were placed all throughout the room, hanging from the ceiling. She saw marks and writings on the walls. From what she could tell, he was some kind of devil worshiper. He brought a couple of jars forward and placed them next to her. One was full of what looked like blood and the other was a black liquid.  
  
Let me go' She begged. He hit her repeatedly for her to be quiet.  
  
You are the last one I need to mark, then Satan will be able to rule the earth' He told her.   
  
He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and as he held it in his left hand he reached with his right hand and placed his finger tips in the blood. As he repeated the ritual words, that were written in latin, he marked her. An upside-down pentagram on her heart and forehead. Crosses in the black liquid on her arms and legs. He said the words one last time before he pulled out a ritual knife from his pocket and held it above the pentagram on her heart. Getting ready to sacrifice her. He held it high. She screamed as loud as she could.  
  


_Thanks to everyone for reviewing. As long as I get reviews I will put up the next chapters : )_


	10. Finding Happiness

FBI freeze!' John yelled as he burst through the door. Mulder and Dana followed him in with their guns held high and aimed at the killer.  
  
I must mark her' he said and went to stab Monica.   
  
She screamed as the knife came down. A shot rang out. Steven dropped the knife and fell to the floor. Dead. Dana walked up to him and checked his pulse.  
  
He's dead' she announce.   
  
John practically ran to Monica. She was crying uncontrollably. John undid the chain cuffs that held her hands above her head. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her, being careful not to injure her further. The next few minutes were a whirl wind, between the local police and FBI agents coming to secure the scene and being taken off in the ambulance to the hospital. John never once letting go or loosening his grip on Monica's hand.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
Monica was still unconscious, she hadn't woken up since they arrived at the hospital. The doctors and Dana had assured John that she was just regaining her strength. He was still worried. Dana and Mulder were outside the room, fixing the loose ends on the case. John held Monica's hand, looking at her face. She looked peaceful. She looked beautiful. He noticed her eyes fluttering open. She blinked a couple of times before she saw him and smiled.  
  
Hi' she whispered.  
  
Hi. How you feeling' he asked, concerned for her.  
  
Thirsty' she said.   
  
He got her a cup of water and placed the straw in her mouth. She took a little sip and pulled back. Thank you' she said, she took a breathe, then asked. How did you find me?'  
  
We questioned the gardener, he was acting like he had something to hide, he was nervous. We couldn't hold him with no evidence so we let him go and kept a close eye on him. We followed him into the shed, we saw the head teacher go in and then heard you scream that's when we went in' He explained.  
  
I didn't see the gardener, only the head teacher' She told him confused.  
  
Apparently the gardener new what was going on and was threatened to keep quiet, we found him dead, with him was a letter explaining all of it' He told her, she nodded. The door opened and Mulder and Dana entered.  
  
How you feeling?' Dana asked checking her breathing, temperature and pulse.  
  
Fine. How long till I can go?' she was already itching to get out of there.  
  
Tomorrow morning the earliest, we'll leave you to get some rest' Mulder told her.   
  
Mulder and Dana left wishing her goodnight. Monica turned back to John. He noticed she was falling asleep.  
  
Get some rest, I'll be back in the morning to pick you up' He told her. She nodded and closed her eyes a final time.  
  
Goodnight' She whispered a second before her breathing evened out, letting John know she was asleep. He stood up, leaned over her and kissed her forehead.  
  
Goodnight' He walked towards the door, opened it but stopped before leaving. He looked back at her.  
  
I love you' He whispered and left for the night.  
  
THE END  
  
_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Especially to ATX and Sonia who reviewed nearly every time I updated. Another special thanks to Chris, I hoped you liked the happy ending : )_


End file.
